Werewolf and Alice
by smittenskitten
Summary: Written for the TWO WRONGS MAKE A RIGHT CHALLENGE and also a HALLOWEEN fic. Pam is abandoned by her friend Amelia on a Halloween night. When she tries to find her way back, she stumble upon a stranger who just might be what she is looking for.


**Written for the Two Wrongs Make a Right Challenge.**

**AND**

**Halloween.**

**Pairs: Alcide/Pam  
**

**Desclaimer: NOT MINE.**

**A/N:** Yet again I start up another project for **Two Wrongs Make a Right Challenge.** As usual I can't get enough of **Rascalthemutant's** hat, so I go fish in it every once in a while. Who am I kidding I fish in it every day. This time I got Alcide/Pam. WOOOHOOO!

**Booklover62** does the beta thing for me. She is awesome.

* * *

Barbarians!

That's the only word Pam Ravenscroft could come up with. The men were drunk as they threw themselves at each other for her attention. She had come here with Amelia for some 'Southern' good time and this is not her idea of a good time. She would so rather be sitting on her couch reading "Alice in Wonderland". That she would consider fun, not drinking and acting like a lunatic.

Bunch of rednecks. That's the word Eric had used. He was right. They were all a bunch of redneck hicks wanting to get in her pants.

Pam has had enough of this foolishness so she stood up, wanting to get out of there. She was dressed as a traditional Alice. The Blue of her dress complimented her skin splendidly. She left the booth trying to locate her friend Amelia. Amelia was a witch all right, but she was in the arms of a grizzly bear. Pam groaned at the sight before her. They said there were no strings attached, but it hurt to see her making out with another person. Pam decided that she had had enough and she headed for the door.

This Halloween was shaping up to be the worst Halloween in the history of worst Halloweens. She didn't go Trick or Treating with her nephew, which she always loved doing this time of year. She wanted to have a nice time. That went to the gutter as soon as she agreed to come here.

As Pam left, many hungry eyes followed her to the door. Some were stupid enough to follow her. Pam could take care of herself. She was a strong woman. As soon as she saw her 'admirers' she called the bouncer and threatened them with calling the police.

Bunch of redneck hick barbarian pansies. They couldn't stand a threat. Pam smirked as she started walking towards Amelia's home, where she was staying. As she walked she grew uncertain if she should be there. What if Amelia brought her bear home? And worse, what if she asked her to join in? As Pam was never the one to turn down a ménage à trios, but sleeping with a grizzly bear was not her.

Pam came to a halt as she heard something. She looked around for the source. The street was empty and a bit chilly. She tightened the coat around her. A pure shiver of terror ran down her spine as she heard some muffled sounds and a throaty laugh. She was nowhere near Amelia's place, hyper vigilance made her spine tingle. She could feel eyes on her. There was definitely more than one pair.

Pam was just about to speed up her pace when she tripped, and like in the horror movies everything went black.

"Miss."

"Miss."

Pam could feel warm hands on her face, but she kept her eyes closed and she started to remember what happened. She remembered being in a club; Amelia making out with a grizzly bear that made her winch in pain.

"MISS."

The owner of the voice felt her breathing change and he was rather worried about this petite blond that rested in his arms. Pam's eyes fluttered open and she was met with the most intense green orbs she had ever encountered. She couldn't look away. She felt herself drawn towards this mystery man. She tried to shift but winched in pain. She stopped. His eyes mixed with concern as he looked her over for injuries. His big hands were amazingly soft on her skin as he checked for blood, wounds or fractures pressing his thumbs on her neck. It was like he had put her in a trance; she let his skillful hands work on her she as stared up at the mystery man. The street light didn't help much, but she could see a nice five o'clock shadow, his jaw square, his brows scrunched in from a frown as he concentrated on getting her pulse. Pam was sure her heartbeat was as wild as a race horse.

Suddenly she was aware they were not alone. They were surrounded by people dressed in costumes probably heading for a Halloween party. Pam was embarrassed.

"You okay dear?" a Count Vlad Dracula asked.

She nodded faintly looking at their attire of Vlad and Jeannie and she was certain that there was a Major Nelson there also.

"What happened?" she touched her head as the mysterious stranger moved away from her. She appreciated it the space.

"You fell." Major Nelson answered.

"Can you stand up?" This time it was Jeannie that asked and now more people had started to gather around to see what the fuss was all about. The stranger was beside her again, he leaned forward whispering in her ear.

"They might make a scene if you don't stand up. Can you?" his hot breath hit her ear as a pure shiver of unknown pleasure ran down her spine. She nodded and grasped his offered hand for support.

"Nothing to see here people. Move along. Come on now. Move along. Give the lady some air."

They all mumbled, but left them alone. Pam stood under the street light, wrapping her jacket around her tightly. They both stood there awkwardly.

"Alcide Herveaux." Her mystery man offered his hand again. He pronounced it Al-see, with the d barely sounded.

"Pamela Ravenscroft." She offered him a smile, taking his hand in hers again, as soon as their hands met; Pam was certain she heard him gulp.

"I need to go home." Pam announced trying to figure out which direction she was suppose to go

"Pamela."

"Pam. Please. No one calls me Pamela." Alcide nodded.

"Where is your home?"

"I am not sure." Pam was panicked. She didn't have any sense of which direction from where she stood. All the buildings were covering in a light snow. She was panicking, trying to find her cell phone, and then she remembered she had handed it to Amelia. Pam cursed.

"I live right here. He pointed at the building they stood in front of. "You can call home and tell them to pick you up or you can stay." The last was faint but Pam heard it. Pam looked around; people were still out walking around with their kids going door to door, Trick or Treating. She was cold and the dread of going home and maybe finding Amelia with a grizzly bear terrified her. She nodded, following him in to the three story red brick building.

Alcide lived on the first floor. His apartment was pretty neat Pam had to admit. Maybe he isn't a redneck hick after all. His living room light was bright which made Pam close her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"You okay?" Alcide's voice came near her face. She opened her eyes and for the first time she had a clear view of Alcide's face. He was beautiful. His curly black hair was begging her to bury her fingers in and drag his face closer. He smelled musky and she wanted to smell him more. His lips were full, ripe, asking her to suck them. She was sure her eyes were wild as she drunk in his beauty.

Alcide could see the certain lust in Pam. He told himself. He had to keep himself in check. He was not going to take advantage of this woman.

Alcide had gone completely caveman as soon as he had her in his arms and it was completely crazy. He had never acted like this. She was just a girl. Her blond hair cascaded around her angel like face, illuminating her features more. Her blue eyes were bluer than the ocean itself. He was sure to get lost in them. Pam was well hidden underneath that jacket but he could tell she had a nice body as well. As if she had read his mind she started removing her jacket.

She handed him the jacket. This female standing in front of Alcide Herveaux was not your average woman. She had the body of a goddess. Alcide could not look away.

"Uhem." Pam's throat clearing brought Alcide back.

"So Alice!" Alcide's voice was playful as he smirked at her. Pam blushed a crimson red. She felt rather childish in a costume right now.

"Yeah, my friend wanted to dress up and attend this party."

"So, where's your friend?"

"Making out with a grizzly bear." Alcide barked out a laugh as he hung her coat on the rack and headed to the kitchen.

"So where are you from?" Alcide started to make small talk and Pam decided she liked this 'small talk'.

"London." She stated sitting down on Alcide's couch.

"London! Wow, you are far away from home." Pam nodded as she watched Alcide pouring something in a mug that smelled heavenly.

"Where are you from?" Pam asked when Alcide walked inside the living room handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"New Orleans." Pam nodded and sipped her hot chocolate.

"You don't wanna call your friend?" Alcide's voice sounded hopeful.

"I don't know if she'll have time from shagging that grizzly." Alcide chuckled.

"Why aren't you dressed up like the rest of the world?"

"I am." Alcide answered.

"What are you?"

"I am a werewolf." He smirked at her.

"A werewolf?" Pam's English accent was high peach as she said that making Alcide laugh.

"You sure don't look like one." Pam said looking at him head to toe.

"Well." Alcide leaned towards like he was conspiring something. "I was planning on ripping my clothes off, and then turn into one." Pam couldn't stop the heat that flooded her face. She looked away holding the mug in front of her lips. A small mewing noise diverted their suddenly heated situation.

"Hey Debbie." Alcide cooed, rubbing the cat's ears. It was rather fond of its master's touch. 'Debbie' arched her back to Alcide, turning his attention away from Pam.

"Come on baby." As Alcide picked her up in his arms, his face lit up like a proud papa. He settled her in a far corner petting her and setting down some food in a bowl.

Alcide didn't return to the couch but went to kitchen again.

"I am assuming you didn't have anything to eat for dinner, have you?" Pam wanted to lie but she couldn't as her tummy made a horrible noise. She was beet red in embracement.

"Hey it's okay. I haven't anything either." Alcide said as he moved around the kitchen moving pans and pots. Pam got up heading to the kitchen to help him out.

About two hours later Pam and Alcide sat on his couch eating the brownies which Pam insisted on covering with whipped cream. It was delicious! Alcide had some brownies and a full can of whipped cream. Pam came up with that for their dessert and Alcide refused to put that on his brownie. Pam giggled as she watched him looking at her plate.

"Come on they're not bad."

"I don't know about that." Alcide still eying the brownie.

"One bite and I promise you won't be disappointed." Pam held out her spoon. Alcide carefully took that between his lips. The whipped cream was mixed with the chocolate making it taste a hundred times better that it actually was. Alcide moaned a little making Pam giggle more.

"Wow. That was, WOW!" He looked at Pam and found her staring at his lips.

"What?" Alcide leered at her. Pam shook her head and her hand reached out to his lips. She cleaned up the remaining cream that was on his lips with her fingers. She withdrew her fingers from his face but Alcide trapped her wrist in a firm grasp as he brought it closer to his lips. He licked the cream off her fingers, keeping his eyes on her. Pam felt warmth surrounding her. Alcide sucked on her fingers, popping each one out after swirling his tongue around them. She felt fire crawling inside her skin. Alcide moaned around her fingers, taking his time sucking on each one of her fingers.

"Mmmmm yum." His eyes were still on hers as he licked the base of her palm. Licking more and more Alcide was coming closer to her lips; she felt the anticipation building inside her. Alcide was inches away from tasting Pam's lips. Pam waited for him to take the first step. But Alcide sat there in a very uncomfortable way in front of her.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Alcide's voice rasped. Pam whimpered in anticipation.

She stared at him, unwilling to say anything or even move. Alcide took that as rejection and his playfulness left instantly. He moved away from her. Pam was suddenly panicking; she didn't know what to do. Pam had never been shy with man but now she was suddenly feeling uncertain, her confidence wasn't there like it usually was, she sat there fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

Do I leave now? She thought.

"I am sorry."

Before Pam could say anything Alcide had spoken up.

"I shouldn't have done that. I am really sorry."

Pam's mouth was agape; she wasn't sure what to say. Then she decided honesty is the best policy.

"I like women." Pam's eyes slid down as she spoke. Alcide raised his eye to meet hers; a strange look crossed his face. His lips were in a tight line. Trying to hide the smile.

"I was sure that you were flirting with me, that's why I came on to you." Alcide started babbling bashfully. "

If I had known. I am sorry… I mean I am not sorry because you like women, well I am kindda but… I will shutupnow!" at that moment Pam found Alcide utterly irresistible.

"If it makes any difference, I like men too." Pam said looking directly at Alcide from across the couch. Something suddenly shifted in Alcide's features as he watched Pam moving closer to him. Pam sat couple of inches away from him. Alcide sat there, hands entwined, resting between his spread legs, looking at Pam.

"Kiss me." Pam's voice was barely a whisper but Alcide heard her demands loud and clear. Unable to form another word, he leaned forward taking Pam's lips with his. It wasn't the kiss Pam had hoped it to be.

Not fireworks, not some jolt of lightning running through her body, it was a kiss like she never had before and something told her no man or woman would ever kiss her that way again. Alcide's lips were soft against hers, his hands didn't even touch her and he made her melt by just one small kiss.

One kiss melded into two, two melded into four until finally Alcide brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. Pam rested her forehead against Alcide's, a smile gracing her face. She liked the way Alcide had kissed her, she liked the way his big hands circled around her protectively, making her feel safe.

In a quick motion Alcide had her straddling him. Pam made a little screech at his sudden movement.

"So you like women, huh?" Alcide said pressing Pam against his body as he nibbled on her ear. Pam was definitely whimpering, she was sure of it, or it might have been Debbie.

"Yess." Pam said between gritted teeth. Alcide moaned in her neck as his hand crept up the Alice dress she wore. His hands were creating fire everywhere they touched. He left a trail of hot kisses down her neck, he licked and took small bites on her cleavage making her arch for more. Pam thought she was acting like a wanton hussy.

Alcide's hand came to a halt as he touched her garter belt. He made a choking noise then looked at her in awe. "Who _are_ you?" Alcide's eyes full of admiration.

"I am the woman that's gonna make your fantasies come true. Pam wanted to say. But instead she said, "I am Pam Ravenscroft. From London. It's nice to meet you." Alcide laughed and leaned backwards to look at her in this form.

She looked exquisite. This time Alcide wasn't gentle. His kiss was toe curling, earth shifting, everything that makes a girl swoon. Pam clutched his hair grinding herself against him.

Alcide felt a rush as soon as Pam rubbed herself against his member. Inhaling deeply, he caught her unique scent.

"You're driving me insane. I'd love nothing better than to make you cum on this very couch with my fingers, my tongue."

Alcide's hot breath caressed her ear.

"My cock."

Pam squeezed her thighs around Alcide's hip making him growl. Suddenly, Pam was beneath Alcide's body as he kissed her from the base of her collarbone and traveled down her chest. Pam's dress hiked up revealing the white stockings and garter belt she was wearing.

"You look so fucking beautiful." Alcide said stopping at her navel to drop hot licks in her belly button. Pam's hips jerked.

"Patience little Alice."

Pam growled as she reached up to meet his lips. Kissing him fiercely she bit his lower lip,

"I. Am. Not. Little." She said between bites.

"I want you." Alcide clenched his jaw as his fingers penetrated Pam. A small gasp escaped Pam's lips. Alcide pumped into her using his fingers as their lips met in unison.

Her pussy muscles tightened over his finger as his fingers pumped slowly, stroking and driving her to sexual insanity. Pam was seeing stars. Suddenly, just like that, Alcide's fingers were gone leaving her on the verge of the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

Alcide was scooting down when Pam's eyes met his. Parting her legs with his big rough hands and..

OH MY!

Pam lips parted, breaths coming in small pants, as she watched her new lover work between her thighs with his exquisite tongue. His upper lip was barely visible as he latched onto her nub using his tongue with skill Pam had never known.

"Mmmmm." Alcide's moan is what did her in. She shattered on his tongue and he was drinking her in, lapping every drop of her juices.

"Wow." Pam, still panting, managed to whisper only that. Alcide's deep laughter made her shy. Pam was still very much clothed as was Alcide. He had managed to make her come even without taking her clothes off. The man was definitely someone to keep around.

"You are overdressed." Pam said leaning into her elbow.

"So are you."

"Take off your cloths." Pam demanded.

"You first." Alcide smirked at her.

"We do it on the same time." Pam wasn't sure if she could move. Her bone felt like they were made of Jell-o.

Pam fiddled with the zipper on the side of her dress. "Here, let me." Alcide's voice sounded raspy as he started slowly unzipping her. Her blue Alice costume was now somewhere in the room in a heap on the floor as Pam laid on the couch in her lingerie The lacy white bra matched with stockings she wore. She felt exposed yet sensual, powerful.

"Now yours."

Pam didn't recognize her own voice. Alcide obliged. Taking off his blue button down shirt which had given her a certain impression about his biceps and now she knew they were quite impressive. She couldn't stop looking. His abs were well defined, she could tell he worked out. Then went his jeans. And he was not wearing anything underneath. And it was like nothing she had ever seen before. She wasn't even sure what to do right now. But instinct kicked in, she touched him making him hiss. She was in awe, she was sure she was looking like a fish with her mouth agape as she held his dick.

"You've never seen an uncut before?" Pam nodded slightly embarrassed. Still holding his cock feeling it swell in her hold. Alcide leaned in catching her lips with his "We don't have to do anything." Alcide said between kisses.

"Can you show me?"

Alcide shows her how to stroke him; she is mesmerized by the sight. The skin sliding down and coming up but the head was barely visible. As she strokes him he grunts against Pam's neck. Feeling confident Pam slides down to take him in her mouth. As soon as he is inside her hot wet mouth he curses. Her tongue swirls around his cock as Alcide curses more. Feeling bolder Pam sticks her tongue under the hood of his cock finding the head with her tongue.

"FUCK." Alcide's hands grip her hair.

"Pam."

Pam lets go of him instantly.

"Did I do it wrong?" Alcide brings her body over his making her straddle him once again.

"No baby, you were perfect." He kisses her sweetly, tasting himself on her tongue.

They laid there on the couch embracing each other, kissing each other, savoring the feeling. Alcide sat up taking Pam with him. Pam was naked, beautiful and his to do as he pleased.

"Condom." Pam said throatily.

"Shit." Alcide cursed again.

"What?"

"I don't have any." Alcide looked embarrassed, angry.

Pam laughed, "Its okay." She kissed him lovingly. "I guess we can take care of each some other way." She nibbled on his ear as her hand squeezed him once again.

They did indeed take very good care of each other in various ways throughout the night. At some point they had somehow made it to Alcide's bed. Pam had the most wonderful dream of having children with curly black hair. Waking up Pam found herself on the bed naked. Walking out of the bedroom wrapping the bedsheet around her, she found a half naked Alcide bringing her coffee.

"Hi."

"Hi." Pam could not stop the big grin that graced her lips. Handing her the coffee they talked in the doorway eventually ending up yet again in Alcide's bed.

At the end of the day Pam said goodbye and headed to Amelia's. Not before she had a date with a werewolf with an uncut peen.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for reading.

Three characters are down and a lot more to go. :D

So see the profile page for a new poll. And I know you feel like there could be more 'if anyone is reading that is' so I am gonna put complete mark anyway if I get the muse flying by I'll catch it and write about how to ride a werewolf with an uncut peen.

_**purrrrr**_


End file.
